Naoku Jūgo
Approval: 09/09/13 4 feats Tobirama (v2.3) 'Appearance and Personality' Naoku is tall, masculine and stern. He has semi-long brown hair with red tips that set near the middle of his neck. He has bright green eyes that reflect the sun. His pupils are small, he has a broad jaw-line. Although he's so well built and quite handsome, he's nice and caring. He has a bond with the natural world and can be seen interacting with wild-life. Naoku has a tendency to get stuck in his own head or reading his book, when pulled away from that he's very sociable and seeks to befriend everyone. Rank Upgrades Genin 1: Wind Release Genin 2: Jūgo Techniques Kekkei Genkai Chunin: N/A Jonin: N/A S Rank: N/A Kage: N/A Abilities Feats: 4 'Jūgo Techniques' #Jūgo Art - Energy Fang: The simplest move of the Jūgo Clan. The user focuses the Natural Energy around him into a single point of his body, the fist. This causes an increase in physical damage to the selected fist. This jutsu is similar to the Third Raikage's Hell Strike. (10CP used, +5 Strength, Super charged to 20CP for +8 Strength) 'Wind Release' # Wind Release - Dancing Petal Cyclone: A technique that Naoku uses to summon a cyclone of sharp, petal-like forms of wind to attack their opponent with. Naoku can remain in one spot for the use of the technique, because he can direct it anywhere he desires. Therefore, Naoku can increase the direction and power of the technique to the maxiumum as a last resort. Secret Technique, if you haven't seen it you don't know of it. (20CP) (Can be used as a single burst, or a continious attack witha 10CP upkeep) 'Stats' Stat Feats; Stat up +5SP Stat up +5SP Banked: 0 Equipment Weapons: *Chakra Conducting Gauntlets (5INT) Ryo: *Ryo Earned: 6500 *Ryo Left: 6500 Missions Quest points *'Total: 15' *'Banked: 0' *'Reset Day: Saturday ' *'QP this week: 7/12' ---- S-Rank: 0 A-Rank: 0 B-Rank: 1 Infiltrating the Lab 3QP + 2000 Ryo C-Rank: 2 Bandit Clearing 3QP + 1000 Ryo Investigating His Clan 3QP + 1000 Ryo D-Rank: ''' '''Raids: 0 Other: 5 An Open Field; '1QP + 500 Ryo ' Awaiting a Challenger; 1QP + 500 Ryo Restless 1QP + 500 Ryo Naoku's predecessors 1QP + 500 Ryo Fight to the "Death" 1QP + 500 Ryo Outside the Flower shop 1QP + 500 Ryo History Naoku was born into a loving family, A caring mother named Yukoi and a sturdy and respectful father, Maio. Naoku's father was a tree-cutter, they lived deep in the forests but not too far from the Hidden Leaf's Capital, Konoha. Naoku grew up like a normal child, he had all the entertainment he needed although on some nights he would sit in his bed and wish that they didn't live so deep in the forest. All Naoku wanted to do was socialize, make friends but that dream was out of his reach due to the area they were living in. Yukoi was a loving and caring mother and a amazing house-wife. She prepared Lunch for exactly 2.35PM and dinner at exactly at 6.20, she was a simple woman yet she had her schedule and she couldn't miss it. As Naoku got older, he began travelling with his dad to sell the wood to the Merchants in Konoha, the place was always sprawling with life - children running along the streets, innocent little souls. Naoku caught a glimpse of light in his eye, as he craned his head and looked over to the right he saw two Konoha Shinobi strolling down the road. He gasped for air, as the two pass by him giving him a slight smile as they continue walking down to the main gate. Naoku clings onto his fathers arm and asks "Dad, Who were they, who were those men with those bandanas and vests !?", His dad chuckled - patting him on the head gently. "Those my son, are Shinobi and they protect us from bad men. You 'ought to be one day" Naoku followed his fathers words and soon applied to be in the Academy where he was taught all the basics of being a Shinobi of the Leaf. Naoku was a witty individual, he knew how to take the initiative and solve problems by himself. Soon he had signed up for the Chunin exams and was ready to step up his career in this world. Themes Battle Theme Main Theme Sad Theme - Turns into Motivational Theme Category:Character Category:Konohagakure